Even Better
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: One shot. Pinger. Takes place after the episode The Invasion. Professor has been in a crabby mood, and no one knows why. One day, he finally snaps.


Why the Professor was so upset, no one had any idea. They could all tell, though, that something was bothering the scientist, and had tried asking him how he was feeling, but he would just snap at them all that he was fine and that was that. But Professor Roy Hinkley was far from fine. He was miserable. Utterly miserable, and it was all because of the beautiful red-headed movie star, Ginger Grant. Professor thought back to the night Ginger came to his hut to try and get the attache case. She turned on her usual charm, but he knew that she didn't mean a word of it. That she was just trying to distract him so that Mary Ann could get the case. Ginger was a good actress, but that night she did terrible at it. She sure looked beautiful, though. The way she had her hair was the Professor's favorite on her. It made her look younger, in his honest opinion. Oh, and that dress was to die for! It was enough to make any man weak in the knees.

After the incident with the attache case had been all over, Professor thought back to that night, and felt a terrible pit in his stomach. Ginger had come to trick him. She didn't want to be with him, she just wanted that case. Ginger had used her advances on all the guys on the island to get what she wanted, and it was usually the other three men that fell for her schemes. He, Roy Hinkley, on the other hand, knew how to handle her. For a while now, Professor had developed feelings for the beautiful red-head, but knew that deep down, she wouldn't settle for the likes of him. All Ginger ever talked about was meeting a tall, dark, handsome movie star when they were rescued, who would sweep her off her feet. Professor knew he was no Cary Grant, but he wasn't exactly the Wolfman, neither. Professor's blood started to boil when he saw Ginger talking and laughing with Gilligan. That did it.

Professor stomped over to the table they were seated at and snapped, "ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Gilligan and Ginger looked at the Professor wide-eyed.

"IS THERE ANY MAN IN THE UNITED STATES YOU HAVEN'T FLIRTED WITH, GINGER? HAVE I EVER HAD A CHANCE?! THAT NIGHT YOU CAME TO MY HUT, YOU ONLY WANTED THAT STUPID ATTACHE CASE! NEVER ONCE DID YOU CONSIDER MY FEELINGS! YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT YOURSELF!"

Gilligan, uncomfortable, decided to slip away. He hated seeing people fight. Especially people he truly cared about. Ginger stood up and walked up to the Professor, not knowing how to respond to that. No one had ever talked to her like that before.

Professor took a breath and said, "I'm sorry, Ginger. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just- Ginger, for a while now, I've had feelings for you. Remember when I picked Mary Ann to be Miss Castaway? I only picked her because no one else spoke up for her. To me, _you _are the most beautiful Castaway. I'm in love with you, Ginger Grant. Not the actress Ginger Grant, but the person."

Ginger's jaw hung low at hearing the Professor's confession. No. No, it couldn't be true. Could it?

"Oh, Professor, I had no idea you felt that way. Yes, I do turn on the charms to get what I want. That's the way it always was in Hollywood for me. Men just looked at me like a piece of meat. Except you and the others here on the island. Professor, it's my turn to make a confession. That night, I did come to the hut for the attache case, but I do have feelings for you, too. More than you can imagine. It broke my heart when you were with that awful Erika Tiffany Smith. I was actually relieved to be rid of her. I'm in love with you, too."

It was Professor's turn to be shocked. Was it true? No. Of course not. Any minute now, he would wake up. It had to be a dream.

"You really mean that, Ginger?"

Ginger nodded her head, and leaned forward, kissing the Professor passionately on the mouth. Professor cleared his throat.

"I'm no Cary Grant."

Ginger smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss.

"No. You're even better."

THE END


End file.
